In a world where mobile devices account for an increasing percentage of Internet traffic, it may be helpful to introduce a method to register for an online account through mobile devices. Online registration allows users access to a range of services from one or more service providers. For example, email, calendar, instant messaging, online chat groups, and the like, may require a user to register for an account and login before using the service. This may be particularly helpful in emerging markets, where it is common for a user to have a mobile device as their primary, or even only, Internet access medium.
However, many challenges persist that have prevented a satisfactory solution to the problem of mobile registration. For example, spammers continue to register large numbers of online accounts, such as email accounts, for the purpose of sending massive amounts of unsolicited email. Also, thousands of types of mobile devices are in use throughout the world, complicating efforts to create a mobile registration process that reaches these many types of devices while still minimizing registration abuse. Moreover, registration processes tend to be overly complex, thereby confusing potential users and reducing conversion rates. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present embodiments are made.